totallyspiesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Loucuras de Arrebentar
Stark Raving Mad is episode 14 of Season 2. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *David *Arnold Jackson *Sebastian Saga Synopsis Sebastian escapes from prison and he plans to use a special remix of a rave music track to hypnotize people into destroying the spies' favorite places. When the girls discover that Sebastian is the villain behind this, he hypnotizes them to help in destroying Beverly Hills High. Luckily, Jerry rescues the girls and they stop Sebastian by sabotaging his music transmitter, which was hidden beneath the sign at the entrance of Beverly Hills High. In a B-story, Alexandra believes that she is doomed to 7 years of bad luck after accidentally breaking her Compowder (which had a mirror in it that also broke). Gadgets *Anti-gravity cycle *Catsuit *Compowder *Expandable Cable Bungee Belt *Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detector Sunglasses *Kick scooter *Sensible Soundproof Earplug *Ultra Sensitive Hearing Microphone Trivia *Places attacked by Saga **Beverly Hills High **Beverly Hills Mall ***Kacy's (a parody of Macy's) ***Rings and Things **Modern Art Musuem **Pumps, Platforms, and Pinkies **Roller Disco (roller rink) **Scrunchie City **Smoothie King **WOOHP headquarters (accidently) *The helicopter used is the Mil Mi-24. **“A Thing For Musicians” -- Sebastian Saga **“Malled” -- Simon Tucker **"Man or Machine" -- Eisenstein **"Model Citizens" -- Tuesday Tate **“Stark Raving Mad” -- Sebastian Saga *The WOOHP budget: **"Evil Hair Salon" -- buying 2 wigs at $1250 per wig ($2500 total) is considered a major field equipment expense **"Evil Ice Cream Man Much?" -- damaging a vehicle is met with disdain **"Shrinking" -- a prototype reconnaissance/surveillance satellite costs $1,000,000; the full scale version costs $1,000,000,000 **"Stark Raving Mad" -- a Compowder is expensive *Sebastian Saga's rave music is used. **"Alex Gets Schooled" **"Evil Graduation" **"Evil Ice Cream Man Much?" **"Head Shrinker Much?" **"Stark Raving Mad" **"The O.P." *The Beverly Hills Mall suffers severe damage. **"Head Shrinker Much?" **"Malled" **"Stark Raving Mad" *Goof: When Sebastian stretches out his arms and shouts "Hyper rave is the wave of the future!", his left robotic arm is normal again, then for the rest of episode, it's robotic. *Pablo Picardo is a reference to Pablo Picasso. *Saga's henchmen refuse to stop watching the association football (soccer) on television. After being arrested, a WOOHP agent holds the television in front of them while they are taken to the car. *"Stark Raving Mad" is also the title of a famous movie in which a man throws a rave party to cover up the noise from his robbery of a bank next door. *Between the scenes where the girls are running from Sebastian's minions and then getting dropped off after his speech, the music is playing and the girls don't get affected by it until the next rave. *When Clover said, "When will it be my turn to pick where we are going?", she and Sam had sweat drops when they should have been on Alex and Sam instead, as Clover was the one who said that quote. *While the spies are riding on their Anti-gravity cycles, Alex's cycle turns pink for one scene before turning yellow again. Gallery SebastianBothHands.jpg|Animation with both hands Normal_Stark_Raving_Mad_0168'-'lol.jpg|Saga's henchmen Stark_Raving_Mad.jpg|Roller Disco Category:Season 2